


The Young God

by Jaxous



Series: Deaths Blessing [5]
Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxous/pseuds/Jaxous
Summary: Life talks Death into throwing Des a birthday party.
Relationships: Death/Life (AMOLAD Webcomic)
Series: Deaths Blessing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

** ****Des – Ithis, age 6****  **

Death turned the page of the book he was reading then tangled his fingers back into Life’s unruly hair. They were relaxing on a blanket beneath one of the large magnolia trees in Death’s garden. Death leaned back against the base of the tree and Life lay with his head in Death’s lap, not quite asleep but not really awake either. They could hear Des excited squeals and laughter ringing out from another area of the garden as well as Madness’s over exaggerated roars as he chased the boy while pretending to be a dinosaur.

Life stretched and let out a deep groaning sigh before looking up at Death who seemed completely lost in his book. He reached up and removed his boyfriend’s cold hand from his hair, moving it to his lips and gently kissing the palm before resting it against his cheek.

Death glanced down from his book with a loving smile, “I’m guessing my reading time is over?”

Life shrugged, “Well, if your tired of reading…”

Death chuckled and marked his place then gently caressed Life’s cheek, “What’s on your mind, my love?”

Life glanced around, “Can you see Des?”

Death gave him an odd look before glancing around to find their son, “He and Madness are on the other side of the garden."

“We have to plan a party.”

“A party? Why?”

Life grinned up at Death, “Des will be 7 next month. Birthday’s are celebrated on earth. For children his age there is usually cake, ice cream, presents and games. I’d like to give him that.”

Death smiled brightly, “That’s a wonderful idea. We should ask Love and Muse to help. What can we get him for a present?”

Life’s happy expression faltered at the question, “I have no idea. I’ve been thinking and looking around different areas on earth but I can’t find anything that is appropriate.”

“Why don’t we give him his own area in the garden to do with as he pleases? Oh! There are the play areas that humans build for their children. You’ve seen them, they have swings, slides, forts, sand boxes…all sorts of things. Des would love that.”

Life grinned, “That’s perfect! I can go ahead and clear an area of the garden and I’ll talk to Wisdom about plans to build it.”

Death shook his head, “Or we could just ask Lord Ithis to create it.”

Life frowned, “Then…it wouldn’t really be from us…”

Now Death frowned, “You want us to build it ourselves? Are you serious?”

“Well…yeah. Why not?”

“Have you ever actually built anything on that scale?”

“Not really…?” Life replied hesitantly, “But it can’t be that hard right? I’m sure Wisdom will help and we have the servants.”

Death sighed, this was probably a terrible idea but Life seemed to want to try, “Alright. We can try it. We have to find a way of doing this without him learning what we are up to.”

“Maybe he could spend the night with Love the night before his birthday?”  
Death shook his head, “No. I just remembered, father had been asking for Des and I to come visit him. This would be a perfect opportunity. There would be no way for him to see what we are doing and the visit can be part of his birthday surprise.”

“You want to take my son to Nim? No way. Not happening. It’s to dangerous!” Life said.

Death raised an eyebrow, “Your son?”

“Ahhh…our son! My apologies!”

Death narrowed his eyes, “And what is so dangerous about the Nim? We will be in father’s company the whole time. A couple of days there won’t hurt.”

“DAYS?!”

“Yes. You need time to put the play set together.” Death said.

“The play set was your idea. Why do I have to do the work?” Life asked.

“I’ll be chasing father and Des through the NIM trying to keep them under control. If you don’t think that’s work, I’ll swap with you.” Death replied. “And besides, we both know I would be useless in a project like this. I will better serve us all if I keep Des occupied and make the cake and other treats.”

“Did you have this planned?”

“Of course not. I hate to admit it, but I never considered having any kind of celebration for his birthday.” Death said with shame, “How did you know his birthday?”

Life blushed, “I remember it. I was there when he was born. I remember all of them actually. Although, Des did stand out because his eyes are the exact same color as yours. I’ve never seen a human with your eye color before.”

“You remember them all?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you remembered him?”

Life shrugged, “It was an odd thing but at the time, I didn’t think of it as really a big deal.”

Death laughed, “Boy were you wrong on that one.”

“No kidding.” Life said as he sat up. He glanced around to confirm his sons location then grabbed Death and fell back into the grass pulling the taller god down over him.

Death yelped, “Life!”

Life laughed, “We have to hide.”

“Why?”

“So I can do this…” he replied and pulled Death down and locked their lips together in a playful kiss. Death laughed as Life kissed him. Life slid his arms around his slender boyfriend, holding him in place as he deepened the kiss.

“Father? Papa? Where did you go? I’m hungry!”

Death quickly rolled to one side and landed flat on his back next to Life who began giggling as Death tried to ‘act natural’ but only managed to appear flustered and nervous.

Madness and Des found them laying under the tree a moment later, both now giggling at almost being caught.

Madness shook his head, “Like the rabbits.”

Des looked up at him, confused, “Rabbits?”

Life laughed outright at the comment while Death blushed furiously.

“You said you were hungry, little one?” Death asked, trying to shift the focus.

“Yes, sir. Is it lunch time yet?”

“It’s close enough. Lets go see what we can find.” He replied as he stood and brushed himself off. Des tried to help by slapping at his father’s pants but only succeeded in nearly hitting Death in a very delicate location, “That’s fine! I’m clean enough! Thank you!” he cried as he attempted to shield himself from his helpful son.

Des smiled happily up at his father, clueless as to why Life and Madness were now rolling on the ground laughing.

“Can I help make lunch?” Des asked.

“Yes, sweetheart. Just don’t try to dust my pants off again.” He replied nervously.

“Ok.”

When Des turned and started towards the house Death kicked Life’s thigh, making him yelp. “It’s not funny!” he hissed.

“Was pretty funny” Madness said still laughing, “Little spaghetti break the noodle!”

Death rolled his eyes and muttered several nasty things about his friend and boyfriend as he followed his son inside to make lunch.

****

Little Des stared with wide eyes at the huge sprawling mansion before him. “Grandfather lives here?” he asked in amazement.

Death chuckled, “Yes. He probably has you your own room waiting. He is very excited for our visit.”

“I get my own room?”

“Yes, darling. He has plenty to spare. I have my own room as well.” Death said as he lead his son to the door.

“Why couldn’t papa come with us?”

“Because the NIM is dangerous to the other gods. They cannot survive here because they do not have the essence of Nim as we do.”

“What’s that?”

“Ahh, well the essence of Nim is…well it’s the power of Nim. Essence is what the Lords used to create us. All the other gods only contain the essence of Ithis. When I was created, Nim added in his essence as well. Having both allows me to travel between all 3 kingdoms safely.” Death explained.

“That’s why Madness couldn’t come too?”

“Exactly. You and I are the only gods able to safely visit the NIM.”

“That’s very sad. Grandfather is all alone here. It’s very dark and gloomy here.” Des said with a frown.

“Well, we will just have to make it less gloomy while we are here. Hm?” Death replied, ruffling his sons hair.

Des screeched and jumped away, “DON’T DO THAT!!” he cried as he frantically tried to fix his hair.

Death laughed as he knocked on the door. The door swung open immediately, revealing Nim standing there with a bright smile.

“Finally! I was beginning to think you forgot where I live!” Nim said. He bent down and lifted Des up, tossing the giggling boy in the air and catching him, “Hello, my boy! It’s about time your father brought you to see me. I have your room all set up for you. Do you want to go see it?”

Des hugged his grandfather, “Yes! Your house is huge!”

“Well, that means you have plenty of room to run around and play.” Nim said.

“Ahh, Des no running in the house.” Death said.

“Nonsense! Lets go see your room then we can have hot chocolate and cakes.” Nim said as he put the boy down.

“Father, it’s almost time for dinner. We should wait…”

“Hey, Des…I’ll race you to your room.” Nim said and took off at a slow jog towards the bedrooms.

“No fair! Head start!” Des cried as he chased his grandfather.

“But! Stop running!” Death cried. He groaned and rubbed his temple, it was going to be a long few days.

***

“Life, are you sure you want to do this?”

“Oh come on, Wisdom, it’s just a play set. It can’t be that hard. You have the plans, right?”

“Well, yes. But are you sure you don’t want my help? I really don’t mind.” Wisdom said.

“Nope. I’m going to do this myself. Death is doing all the baking so I want to make the playset. I will not be a useless parent.”

“There’s nothing wrong with me helping. If something isn’t done properly, Des could get hurt.”

“I will be fine, Wisdom.” Life said as he unfolded the plans and started studying them. “This can’t be that hard.”

Wisdom sighed and took the plans from Life. He flipped them over and handed them back, “You were saying?”

Life looked over the plans again, “Oh, that makes more sense.”

Wisdom rolled his eyes and snatched the papers away from Life, “I’m helping and that’s final. If Des got hurt because I didn’t help, Madness would never speak to me again.”

Life laughed, “He’s very taken with Des. He’s always here now. Have you heard them talk that random gibberish?”

“Yes! What is that? There’s no pattern to it. I can’t decipher it. It’s just random words stuck together.” Wisdom grumbled.

Life shrugged, “They seem to understand each other.”

“Yes. That bothers me a bit. Has Medic checked Des recently?”

“Last week, why?”

“I just wonder if maybe the reason he can understand Madness so well…maybe…you know…subject to Madness’s power. Maybe before coming to Ithis?” Wisdom suggested.

“No. I don’t think so. Medic would have said something. Maybe its just his combined powers? He is Ithis, Nim, Life, Death and human all perfectly joined together. His potential is limitless.” Life replied.

“Maybe. Madness thinks the world of him. He says they are best friends and he’s been working on a birthday present for weeks now. He’s very excited to give it to Des.”

“Well, what is it?”

“He won’t tell me and won’t let me in his personal rooms to see it.”

“That’s concerning. I wonder what it is.”

“We’ll find out in a few days I suppose. Hopefully its nothing to…Madness.” Wisdom said.

Life laughed, “I don’t know, that might make it better. Des loves Madness. He was quite upset when we told him that he couldn’t go to the NIM with him and Death. I thought he would refuse to go. He was so worried that it would upset Madness.”

“Well, I’m glad Des has a good friend like that. I was concerned with him being the only child in Ithis, but Madness can interact with him on his level. He doesn’t think twice about crawling around on the floor, pretending to be some random creature or making a mess of things just for fun.” Wisdom said.

Life sighed, “So, you really don’t mind helping me with this? I’m thinking it’s a bit more than I had intended…”

Wisdom shrugged, “We have the plans and all the components, between us, it can’t be that hard.”

*****

“No! He can not have chocolate pudding for breakfast! He needs a proper meal.”

“Ugh, Death, come on. Loosen up a bit. It’s a birthday trip to visit his grandfather! Let me spoil him, please?”

Death narrowed his eyes at his father, “If you keep feeding him so many sweets, he will get sick. Do you want him to be miserable during his visit?” he asked. Then he had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the petulant, pouting face he received in response, from Nim. The Lord Destroyer was pouting at him over chocolate pudding. If only he could record this and show the other gods, no one would ever fear his giant teddy bear father again. “Father, please. He’s a child, we have to set a proper example. It’s ok to spoil him occasionally, but sometimes it’s in his best interest not to get what he wants.”

Nim sighed, “Fine. You’re no fun.”

Death decided he’d need to fight dirty if they were going to make it through this visit, “And your not fair.”

“I’m perfectly fair!”

“Are not.”

“I am too!”

“You are not! I am just trying to be a good father, like you and you’re making it very difficult.” Death said in a sad tone and slight quiver to his bottom lip.

As predicted, Nim flinched at his sons behavior and he quickly put an arm around Deaths shoulder, “Now, now, little one. No need to get upset. I’m just very excited to finally have you both here to visit. Maybe I have gone a bit overboard with spoiling Des. I apologize. I’ve never been a grandfather before.”

Death sniffed softly, “I know. I’ve never been a father before. It’s very difficult to deal with one so young. Without structure and proper instruction, he gets quite unruly and very fussy. I want us all to enjoy this visit but we also have to do what’s best for Des.”

Nim sighed, “Alright, you win. I’ll behave.”

Death smiled and hugged him, “Thank you father.”

“Can we at least have chocolate pancakes?”

Death threw his hands up in the air, “UGH!”

*****

Medic turned the page of her book as she sipped on her cute little mixed drink with a tiny umbrella in it. She was sitting in a lounge chair beneath one of the magnolia trees in Deaths garden. This was the first time she’d ever been to the dark gods house and it was nothing like she imagined. The house and gardens held much of Deaths dark aura and the décor had a subtle old world gothic appearance but still remained light and lively. She found it quite lovely.

“OW FUCK!!”

Medic smiled as Life yelled his various curses after hitting his hand with the hammer. Again. That was how she ended up relaxing in Deaths garden.

Life and Wisdom had visited her 4 times before lunch with various injuries before she managed to get them to tell her what idiocy they were up to. She flat refused to heal another injury once she found out. Neither of these idiots had any business using tools. Both men had begged, pleaded and finally bribed her until she agreed. Hence her current relaxing location, personal drink mixing playbot and unlimited access to Deaths personal library.

“FUCKING HELL, LIFE! SAW THE WOOD, NOT MY FUCKING ARM!!”

Medic sighed, it was going to be a lovely few days.

******

Death stormed into the large living room and took a deep breath, “SILENCE!!!!”

Nim and Des paused their rambunctious tirade through the room and stared at him with looks close to horror on their faces.

The usually calm and serene god was red faced and barring his teeth like a wild animal. He wore an apron liberally spattered with cake batter (from several failed birthday cakes) and had a large wooden spoon in one hand that was dripping batter on the floor as he stared at his father and son with wild eyes.

“If I loose one more cake to your insanity, I swear to Ithis I will strap you both to the walls with my power and leave you there until I’m completely finished baking!! AM. I. CLEAR?!”

By this point, Des was hiding behind his grandfather and Nim looked as if he needed somewhere to hide. His sons unusual behavior made him forget that he was actually the Lord Destroyer and was much more powerful than the angry God of Death now challenging him.

“Umm, our apologies, little one. Perhaps it’s a good time for tea and for me to read Des a story.” Nim said hesitantly.

Death gave him a savage looking smile, “That sounds like a WONDERFUL idea.” He said before storming back out of the room to the kitchen.

“G…grandfather?”

“Yes, my boy?”

“Father is really scary…”

Nim nodded, “Yes. Sometimes he can be.”

*******

Wisdom jerked awake at the foul smell being waved under his nose, “Ugh! What is that?! OWWWW…why does my head hurt…”

“Ahhh, your awake. There’s no permanent damage. You’ll have a headache for a while, though.” Medic said as she stood and headed back to her lounge chair.

“Permanent damage? What?” he asked as he rubbed the back of his head. When he checked his hand, he found blood, still wet. “LIFE!! What the hell did you do to me?!”

Life peeked out from a near by stand of bushes, “I may have…accidentally…kind of…only barely…just a tap on the back of your head with a board…”

Wisdom stared at him for a long moment, “If we continue with this insanity, one or both of us will die. You know that right?”

Life sighed, “Maybe building it ourselves wasn’t the best idea…but we have the hard part done! The frame is up now we just have to…”

Life’s words were cut off by a loud groan and both he and Wisdom watched in complete horror and helplessness as the frame of the play house slowly collapsed in on itself. 

Off to the aide, Medic began laughing hysterically.

“Life…” Wisdom began.

“Yes, I know. I’ll go ask him.” He said as he stood. He took one last mournful look at the pile of lumber before teleporting to the Castle of Ithis.

******

Death let out a satisfied sigh as he inspected the three tier masterpiece birthday cake. It had taken all day, 4 tries and a bit of a melt down, but he finally finished the cake. It was beautiful and probably his best work yet. He had used every ounce of skill earned in his millions of years of baking and decorating. Des would love it.

Death sighed again and rubbed his eyes. It was nearly midnight and he was exhausted. His bed was calling his name. All he needed to do now was move the cake to the small table in the corner of the room where it would be out of the way when the servants came in to make breakfast in the morning.

He summoned two of his Grims and instructed them to help him move the cake. They carefully lifted the cake, it was very heavy. Death was straining after working all day to make the cake then putting in hours decorating.  
Halfway to the table, his foot landed on something. The something rolled, taking Deaths foot with it. He fell, crashing painfully to the floor. The sudden change in the weight distribution was to much and the servant’s couldn’t do anything to stop the cake from falling right on top of Death. The large cake splattered over Death, covering him from his hair down to the center of his chest.

The servant’s stood there, staring in shock as their god lay in the floor covered in his most prized masterpiece.

Nim came running into the room, having already been on his way in to check on Death and see of he could help. He found his son half sitting up, covered in cake, looking down in horror at the mess covering him and breathing far to rapidly.

“Death, are you ok? Are you hurt?”

Death looked up at his father, tears welling up in his eyes, “I…I…I…” he started then let out a frustrated, pain filled keen.

The servant’s knelt next to him, one helping up sit up fully and the other quickly tried to clean him up. Death just sat there and cried, “I can’t even make a cake for my sons birthday! What’s wrong with me?! What kind of father can’t do something so simple?! It’s a damn cake!! I make them all the time! Why can’t I fucking make one for my son?! What the hell is wrong with me?!”

“Ok, little one. Just calm down. We’ll fix it. We can make another cake. I’ll help you. Don’t worry.” Nim said with a soothing voice as he knelt next to Death.

“But that one was perfect! It was the best one I’ve ever made! This is the one thing I have to do and I keep messing it up! All day I have worked and finally I have it and I fucking drop it!! I am useless as a father!” Death cried.

He knew he was being ridiculous and a bit childish, but it had been a difficult few days. He’d been chasing around after his father and son, trying to keep Nim from feeding Des every form of sweets imaginable, arguing with Nim about the necessity of Des having proper meals and a decent bed time. Then he’d spent all day fighting against their rambunctious behavior, loosing cake after cake to finally, FINALLY make the perfect one…only to drop it. On himself, no less. He wasn’t interested in being a proper adult at the moment. He was sitting in the floor of his fathers kitchen, covered in the remnants of his sons birthday cake. What else could he do but cry hysterically as his father knelt next to him worrying over his behavior?

Nim sent out a mental command to his own servants as he picked Death up off the floor and helped him to a seat. As Death continued his little fit, Nim did his best to get the cake out of his hair and off his face.

A few minutes later, his servants brought in a steaming cup of tea.

“Here, little one. Drink this, it will help calm you.” he said in a soft voice.

Death sniffed and took a drink of the tea, “This is good..wha..sss..in…i…” he slurred as he dropped the cup and fell forward into his fathers waiting arms.

Nim sighed, “Works every time.” He said then turned to Deaths shocked servants, “Relax. Its just a mild sedative. He will wake in the morning feeling like new again. Would you mind taking him to his room, getting him cleaned up and in bed? It seems I have a cake to bake.”

****

Ithis stood in Deaths garden, repeatedly looking from the plans Wisdom had given him to the disastrous heap of…he didn’t even want to guess what it was suppose to be. Then he turned an annoyed glare to the two gods asking for his help.

“You were going to put my grandson on that…thing?”

“Well…you see, my Lord, it was suppose to look like that…” Wisdom said, pointing at the plans.

“Life, why didn’t you come to me to begin with? I would have been glad to help.” Ithis said, noting the sad look in his sons eyes.

“I…I wanted to do it myself. Death is baking everything for the party. I wanted to make this. I don’t want to be a useless parent...” Life said sadly.

Ithis sighed and put an arm around Life’s shoulders, “You are not a useless parent. You give many things to Des every day. You teach him about the world and creatures you created. You train him in your martial arts. Most importantly, you love him with everything in you. He loves you, Life. You and Death are heroes in his eyes, you can do no wrong. It won’t matter to Des who built the playground. What will matter is who pushes him on the swing or plays with him in the sandbox. That’s what he will remember when he is older. Not who built it.”

Life wiped his eyes, “You really think it won’t matter?”

Ithis smiled, “I know it won’t. You should hear how he goes on about the two of you. Every time he visits me he spends most of our time telling me every tiny detail of what he does with you and Death. I have seen every martial arts set you have taught him, heard the ingredients for every recipe Death has shown him. He’s told me the name of every flower in my garden and shown me which among them can be used for cooking. He’s not lived here 6 months, Life. Most adults on earth don’t know those things. You are not a useless parent.”

Life smiled and even blushed a bit, “Thank you. Would you help us?”

“I would love to.”

****

Death stretched, letting out a sleepy groan as he woke. He lay there a moment, enjoying the peace and quiet of the morning. Then like a bucket of cold water being dumped over his head, the events of the previous day came flooding back to him. He jumped out of bed and ran through his father’s house, towards the kitchen. Each step brought a deeper more depressing feeling of dread. He tried to stop when he reached the kitchen, but for some reason, he was wearing socks, he never wore socks to bed. He slid into the kitchen, waving his arms like a rookie ice skater, only to be caught by two of Nims servants and held upright until he had his balance.

“What’s the rush, little one? Are you that hungry?” asked the amused voice of his father.

“The cake! I dropped the cake! I have to make another one!!” he replied, trying to catch his breath. He was still in his pajamas and his hair was sticking out in all directions.

“This cake?” Nim asked, pointing to a cake on the small table across the room.

Deaths jaw dropped, “But…how? I dropped it! It fell all over me!” he cried as he studied the cake. It looked like the cake He’d made. He narrowed his eyes and looked over every inch of the cake until he spotted the bit of decorating that told him it wasn’t his cake. He turned to his father with tears in his eyes, “You made the cake.”

“Yes, I made the cake. I tried to make it exactly how you did but I only had the description from your servants and they didn’t really get a good look at it before you slipped. I hope I wasn’t to far off from what you wanted.” Nim said.

Death crossed the room and threw his arms around his father, “Thank you! It’s perfect! I was so afraid I would ruin his party by not having the cake ready. Thank you, father!”

“Ohh now, it wasn’t worth all that. If it weren’t for me messing around with Des all day yesterday, you would have been finished with it before lunch. Consider it an apology for being an over eager grandfather.” Nim said with a smile. “Now, stop with the tears. Des will wake soon. I have a proper breakfast ready for us. You need to go get dressed and for the love of all, do something about your hair.”

Death shoved his father away and covered his head as Nim laughed, “Oh shut up!” he cried as he stormed out of the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of gods throw a child's birthday party. What could go wrong?
> 
> Not a damn thing.

*****Des, Ithis - age 7*****

Death materialized in his living room with Des and looked around. He winced at the mess his house had become under Life’s care.

“Papa? Are you home? PAPA!” Des yelled.

Life came running downstairs and scooped the boy up into his arms, “There you are!!” he said, hugging his son tight, “Do you have any idea how much I missed you?”

“A whole bunch?!” Des asked, giggling as Life squeezed him.

“A million times more than that!” he replied, peppering the boys face with kisses.

“Eww! Martian kisses!!”

“GAH!! I’m not a Martian!!” Life roared. He dropped Des onto the couch and tickled him until he begged.

Death stood to the side smiling as he watched the two play. Finally he cleared his throat to get Life’s attention.

Life looked up from where he was still holding Des, threatening to tickle him more, “Uh oh, Des. I think someone is jealous. Perhaps we should get your father too?”

“Life, no…don’t even…no!!” he cried as he tried to evade when Life dove for him.

“Get him papa!!”

Life grabbed Death around the waist and held him tight, “You think I didn’t miss you to?” he asked softly before giving him a soft kiss.

“Ewww! That’s disgusting!” Des cried.

Death and Life laughed. They all heard the door the back garden open and close and soon, Madness entered the room.

“MADNESS!” Des cried and launched himself at his best friend.

“Little spaghaaaa!!” he cried as he fell backwards into the floor. He groaned while Des attacked him with questions about his activities over the last few days. Before the boy could get going to much, Death pulled him off Madness and Life helped him up.

“Are you ok?” Life asked as he laughed.

“Nothing broke.” He said, rubbing the back of his head, “Maybe.”

“Des, sweetheart, calm down. I know you missed him. You cant just tackle him like that. You might hurt him.” Death scolded but with a slight smile.

Des blushed, “I’m sorry Madness.”

“No problem…IF I can get a decent hug…off the floor.”

Des grinned and hugged friend, giggling when Madness picked him up and spun him around.

“Did you enjoy your trip?” he asked.

“Yes! Grandfather is great! He made me chocolate pancakes for breakfast and let me eat all the sweets I wanted and stay up super late too!” Des said happily. “I wish you could have gone with us. I missed you and you would have had fun!”

“Ahhhh, I can not. Not safe.”

“I know. Father told me. Do you want to see the books grandfather gave me? He said even Wisdom doesn’t have these!” Des said.

“Yes. We can go to your room and read the books.” He replied, setting the boy down then chasing him up the stairs.

The second they were up the stairs, Death collapsed onto the couch and groaned. “I am NEVER doing that again! EVER!”

Life laughed, “Was it that bad?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the couch and caressing Deaths cheek.

“It was like having two 6 year olds. Worse I’m sure because father is tall enough to reach things. They were insane. I’m surprised Des can even function. He’s had so much candy and sweets…it’s not normal. It was a 3 day sugar binge.” Death whined.

“Awww, poor thing. What can I do to help?”

“I need more from you than we have time for. But just to let you know, tonight, I expect you to make me feel like more than a babysitter.”

Life smiled and leaned down, “How exactly should I make you feel, my beautiful?” he asked before pressing a loving, passionate kiss to his boyfriends lips.

Death slipped his arms around Life and gave a moaning sigh as he returned the kiss with a great amount of longing. Death smiled when their lips separated, “Make me feel like you missed me.” He said as Life trailed kisses down to his neck. His smile widened, “Ahhh, I want you make me feel desired, wanted, ahh!” he cried out when Life bit his neck.

“You are desired. You are wanted. It may take me all night to show you how much I missed you.” Life said between kisses.

The front door opened and quick clicking steps echoed through the house, completely unnoticed by the lovers on the couch.

Life let a hand roam down and rub the front of Deaths pants, “Maybe I could give you a previ…”

“Death? Are you…OH MY LORD!! I’m sorry! I should have knocked!!” Love squealed as she ran from the room.

Life sat up and glared towards the door, “YOU THINK?!”

Death immediately teleported to their bedroom. There was no way he could see Love in his current condition. After the last few days, the kisses Life was giving him and the hand massaging his now raging issue, Life had him nearly undone right there on the couch. He cursed his best friend. Of all people, Love should know better than to barge into his home like that.

Life quickly ran upstairs to check on Death, finding him sitting on the edge of the bed, completely red faced. “Hey, why did you run?”

“I can’t exactly have a polite conversation with her in this condition. I suppose now I need a very cold shower.”

Life crossed the room, “I don’t think so, beautiful. I don’t like being interrupted any more than you.” He said. He took Deaths lips in a frustrated and somewhat rough kiss before pushing him back on the bed and unzipping his pants, “There’s something here I want…” he said as he pulled Deaths pants down and licked his lips.

Deaths back arched and he moaned as Life knelt down and took what he wanted.

****

A short while later, a giggling pair of gods walked down the steps into the kitchen, finding a still flustered Love who, despite her own role in the universe, couldn’t bring herself to make eye contact with her best friend or his boyfriend.

“Hello, Love.” Death said. He was definitely feeling more forgiving now that Life had given him that preview.

“Death. Life. Hello.”

Life snickered, “Bet you’ll knock next time.” He muttered then grunted when Death elbowed him.

“I am…so…so sorry!” she said.

“Don’t worry. Just…knock next time, ok?”

“Definitely!”

“Well, now, what did you need so urgently?” Death asked as he made tea.

“Umm, well…where’s Des?”

“He’s upstairs reading with Madness.”

“Well, every thing is ready for this afternoon. Everyone is excited for the party. Des will love it!” Love exclaimed. “I wanted to see of there was anything else you needed me to do?”

“Hmm, no. I don’t think so. My Grims will retrieve the cake from fathers just before the party, along with all the other baking I did yesterday. Life, is the play set ready?” Death asked. He passed cups of steaming tea to Life and Love before taking his own.

“It’s 100% ready.” He replied.

“Umm…is it…safe?” Death asked carefully.

Life made a face at him, “Yes its safe. Wisdom and I asked Lord Ithis to make it. Just to be on the safe side.”

“Oh. Ok. I appreciate you being cautious. You are a wonderful papa.” Death said, blowing Life a kiss.

Life blushed, “Thank you, baby. How did the cake turn out?”

“It was beautiful. My finest work ever. It took all day, several failed attempts due to father and Des running wild through the house, but finally, about midnight last night, I finished it.” Death said.

Life’s eyes widened, “Was?”

Death sighed, “Well, I was exhausted so I called 2 servants to help move it to a small table out of the way. Half way to the table, I stepped on one of Des toys and fell. The cake splattered over me, completely destroyed. Father found me in the floor and I had a bit of a breakdown. I think he drugged me, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up in bed after the best sleep ever. Then I ran through the house in my pajamas, having a panic attack over not having remade the cake. Almost fell again when I reach the kitchen, only to find that father had stayed up all night baking and decorating to reproduce the cake I dropped.” Death finished with a proud smile.

“I didn’t know Lord Nim could bake.” Love said.

“Oh yes. He’s quite an excellent baker and cook in general. I think that’s where I get my love of all things culinary.”

“Well, I’m glad he was able to help take care of things.” Life said. “Now we just need to keep Des occupied for an hour or so.”

“Oh I think Madness has that covered.” Death said, chuckling.

Love laughed, “Someone missed his best friend?”

“Des spent just as much time talking about Madness as he did eating sweets.” Death replied, laughing. “I think father knows as much about Madness as he does himself now.

“And Madness was here the second the sun was up, wanting to know when Des would be home.” Life added. “Wisdom said he did nothing but lie around the library whining the whole time you were gone.”

Death smiled and shook his head, “They make a funny pair, don’t they?”

“Yes, they do. I have a feeling they are going to cause a lot of mischief when Des gets older.” Life replied.

“You definitely won’t have many dull moments.” Love added, “Well. Since everything here is as ready as it can be, I’ll go home and get myself ready. I’ll see you guys later.” She said then teleported home.

Life looked to Death, “Soo, we have a while before the party, what do you want to do?”

Death took a deep breath and exhaled heavily, “I want to go check on our son then go for a walk. I’ve missed the sunlight.”

Life smiled at him as he walked around the island, and offered his arm. When Death took his arm, they headed upstairs and peeked into their sons room. The sight inside was almost too sweet.

Madness sat sideways in a large overstuffed chair in one corner, legs hanging over the arm. His right arm hung to the side and a book lay in the floor just below his hand. Little Des was curled up on top of him, both were sound asleep.

Life had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at the pair. Death pulled him back downstairs and chuckled at what they had seen.

“Well, at least they will be rested for the party later.  
”  
“Care for that walk?” Life asked.

****

“Des, little one, are you dressed yet? We’re going to be late for dinner with your auntie Love.” Death called as he headed towards his sons room, still adjusting his tie.

“I’m dressed, father.” Des replied when Death entered his room. He was wearing what had become a typical outfit for him to wear for formal events. Dark grey suit and a Life green shirt, no tie or jacket.

Death smiled, “You look so handsome. Lets get your hair done quickly. Your papa will be ready soon.”

Des grinned up at his father then ran into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Life stuck his head into the room, “You guys ready?”

“Yes, papa!”

“I believe so. What do you think of this new style?” Death asked, indicating Des hair. Rather than tying a portion back, as he usually did, Death had made some intricate braids in the hair on top of the boys head to keep it up off the stars on the side. The rest hung loose down to just below his shoulders as he liked it.

Life studied their son a moment, “It’s different. Very unique. I like it.”

Des was still grinning, “Do you think auntie Love will like it?”

Life chuckled, “Anyone who sees it will love it. You look quite dashing.”

“Father too?”

“Of course! I am the luckiest god in Ithis. I get to escort the two most beautiful gods to dinner. I’ll be the most envied man there.” Life said with a wink. He reached down and lifted his son up, intending to carry him as he often did. Des shrieked and began to fight Life’s hold on him until his confused papa put him down. “Des? What?”

“Papa! You’re going to rumple my suit!” he replied as he smoothed out his clothing.

Life’s mouth fell open and he looked to Death, who was looking up at the ceiling, trying his best not to laugh.

“Perhaps we should go?” Death said after taking a minute to control his amusement.

Life scowled at him, “Yes. Let’s.”

Death simply winked at his boyfriend as they teleported away.

Instead of teleporting to Loves garden, they materialized in their own back garden.

“SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” yelled the group of gods waiting for them.

Des jumped and shrieked as he hid behind his papa.

Life laughed, “Happy birthday, son!!”

Death smiled down at their son, “Don’t be afraid, little one. Happy birthday.”

Des eyes went wide as he peeked out from behind papa, “My birthday? A surprise party? For me?”

Death nodded, “Yes. It was your papa’s idea, but we all helped.”

Des looked up at the smiling face of his papa then took his hand and pulled him down for a big hug, “Thank you, papa!”

“You’re very welcome.” He said softly, “I just wanted today to be perfect for you. I love you, son.”

Life was rewarded with the happiest grin he’d ever seen his son wear.

“Why don’t you go say hi to everyone before we eat.” Death suggested.

Des turned and looked around the garden. There was one long table set up for everyone to eat at and various other smaller tables set up with various bits finger foods. Towards the back of the open area was another long table. A large, beautiful cake sat in the center with mounds of colorful presents on either side. Something he gave no attention to was the new row of high shrubbery along both sides of the clearing. 

He flashed another happy smile up at his parents before running off to speak with everyone.

****

Once everyone had taken their turn wishing Des a happy birthday and had a bite to eat, Life gathered them all together for games.

Des bounced around excitedly while Life explained the first game, pin the tail on the donkey. One by one, as the others laughed and cheered, each god was blindfolded, spun around and left to wander around trying to find where to place the pin.

Medic nearly vomited after being spun around. Madness crashed face first into the board. Death almost pinned the tail on Life’s forehead.

For the next game, Life requested Muse call a few of his Daemons to assist. After giving them instructions and having chairs arranged so they could play musical chairs.

Half way through the first round, Madness became bored with the game. He began doing silly dance moves as he made circles. He reached forward and poked Des to get his attention. Madness winked at him then got the boy dancing and giggling. Soon, everyone else was laughing and dancing silly steps with them.

After a few more games, Life brought out a brightly colored piñata shaped like a 7. Des practically squealed in excitement. The hilarity that followed was like nothing ever seen in Ithis.

As expected, Des went first. Life put a blindfold on him and spun him around several times. In his dizzied excitement, Des swung the stick immediately after he stopped spinning.

Life let out a strained groan, a weak cough and fell to his knees. His face was twisted in pain as he slowly fell on his side with his hands covering his very personal injury.

Des continued swinging, not knowing his papa lay in pain just feet away.

Every other god stood in a shocked stupor until Madness let a sputtering laugh slip.

“The noodle gets no playtime tonight!”

After a round of laughter and a desperate bit of angry sign language from Life, they continued the game.

This time, Medic did vomit when spun around. Wisdom nearly hit Madness’s head. Madness, blindfolded and dizzy, managed to pick Des up, put him on his shoulders and handed him the stick. With a bit of teamwork, the pair successfully killed the piñata. Des yelled in excitement as candy, treats and various prizes fell from the piñata.

Once everything was collected, Death clapped his hands, “Time for cake and presents!!”

Des and Madness cheered.

Everyone sang “Happy Birthday" as Des blew out the 7 candles on his cake. He grinned from ear to ear as Death cut the cake and served the pieces to everyone.

While everyone enjoyed the cake and rested from the games, Des sat happily between his parents.

He looked up to Life, “I’m sorry I hit you, papa. Thank you for the party. It’s the best party ever.”

Life chuckled, “It’s ok, son. I should have gotten out of the way faster. I’m happy you are enjoying your party.” He said, leaning down to kiss his head.

Des grinned, “You are the best papa ever!”  
Life blushed deeply and worked very hard not to cry. In the end, he just hugged his son tight.

It took Des nearly an hour to open all his presents. Medic, to his parents horror, gave him a set of dull scalpels with the promise of teaching him how to throw them. Wisdom gave him a set of books covering every type of plants Life had ever created. Lady Luck gave him a game set and open invitation to play against her any time. Muse gave him an art set with nearly every medium ever created. Anguish gave him an origami kit. Love gave him a new suit, a tin of chocolates, a dozen roses from her garden, 3 pairs of new shoes and several different types of mild cologne. Time sent a card saying his gift would be given later when Des visited. Nim and Ithis both sent official notes declaring him a prince of their respective kingdoms for their present.

When the table was free of presents, Des looked to his parents who just smiled.

“Happy birthday, little one.” Death said as Life raised a hand. The bushes on the right side of the clearing disappeared, revealing the playset.

Little Des starred with wide eyes for a long moment before screaming, “YES!!!”

He jumped up and ran to his parents, hugging them both tightly, “Thank you!”

They laughed, “You’re very welcome!” Life said.

“You have one more present.” Death said.

Des looked around until he found Madness, “You?”

Madness smiled and nodded. He looked to Life, who raised a hand and with a wave, the bushes on the left side of the clearing disappeared. Behind the bushes was a mechanical contraption made of all sorts of weird items. There was everything from simple string to an actual kitchen sink.  
Madness took Des from his parents and carried him to the front of the contraption, “Push that button.”

Des giggled as he pushed the button. The insanity that followed was nothing short of pure Madness. As the contraption went through its motions, fireworks were set off, explosions were set off in the sky, flower petals shot out, streamers, confetti and many other things happened in the 5 minutes it took the contraption to complete its function. In the end, a small stuffed animal drifted down into Des arms.

The boy stared at the little animal in his hands, “Foof?” he whispered softly.

“I thought you would like to have your favorite toy from home.” Madness said.

Des hugged the little stuffed dog tightly then threw an arm around Madness as he cried softly. “Thank you.”

Madness held his little friend close and kissed the top of his head, “You’re welcome, little spaghetti.”

Every god in attendance wiped a tear away as they watched the most adorable display.

After a few minutes, Death approached and gently hugged them both. "Are you alright, little one?”

Des nodded, “Yes, father. I’m very happy. This is the best birthday ever.” He said, sniffing and wiping his eyes.

***

Hours later, Life climbed the stairs to the second floor of their home, carrying his sleeping son. Des had played and laughed until he simply collapsed from exhaustion. In his hands he clutched the small stuffed dog Madness had given him.

Death followed behind them, watching the two gods he loved most in all of existence.

Life carefully placed his son on the bed and removed his shoes. Death helped remove all but his under clothes and pulled the covers up over Des.

After kissing his forehead, they both left the room quietly.

“You did well with the party, my love.” Death said.

Life hugged him tight, “Thank you. I’m glad he enjoyed it. I want him to be happy here.”

Death chuckled softly, “I think everyone enjoyed it. It was most entertaining.”

Life picked Death up princess style, “My work is not yet done. I still have to show you how much I missed you.”

Death blushed deeply, “Are you able after your… accident?”

Life gave him an evil grin, “Why don’t we find out?” he said as he joined their lips in a passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship Problems all around.

***Ithis, Des age 12***

"Des! Get up! You have to be at Medics in 10 minutes!" Life called after beating on the door for the 3rd time that morning.

"I'm not going!"

"Yes you are, now come on! Don't make me come in there!" Life said.

"No!"

Life sighed, "Why don't you want to go?"

"I just don't! Go away!"

"Do I need to go get your father?" Life asked in warning. Des didn't reply this time. "Come on, son. Open the door."

"I don't want to..." Des said weakly.

"Why not? If something is wrong, you should tell me. I can't help if I don't know." Life said gently.

"You can't help. No one can."

"Ok, now you are worrying me. Open the door, Des. I'm not going to ask again." Life said. He heard a heavy sigh then Des opened the door and stared down at the floor. "Now, tell me what's wrong." Life said, ruffling the boys hair.

Des looked up at his papa with sad eyes, "Look at me papa. Can't you see it?"

Life looked his son over, "See what?"

Des sighed again and took Life's hand, dragging him over to the large standing mirror, "Look." He said. He held Life's arm up and pushed both of their sleeves up, "Now you see?"

Life studied their arms for a moment then pulled Des over to the window for better light. Then he lifted Des face up and looked him over, he definitely had a greenish tint to his skin, "Ok, are you sick?"

"No. I'm not sick."

"Theeeennnnn...what did you do?"

"I didn't DO anything! I'm turning green!" Des wailed.

Life had to bite his tongue to keep from making a comment about Martians. "What's wrong with you taking a bit after me?"

"Ahhh...nothing, I just...I mean...AHHH!" Des yelled and stalked into his bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Life sighed, "I'll go get your father." He muttered as he walked out of the room. He went downstairs to the kitchen where Death was finishing up their breakfast, "Des needs you. He's turning green."

Death paused and gave Life an odd look, "Pardon?"

"He's having a crisis. His skin is turning green."

"Is he sick?"

"He says no but...he's definitely got a slight greenish tint to his skin tone now." Life said shrugging. "I don't see the problem, personally. What's wrong with him looking more like me?"

"He's really green?"

"Greenish. It's very light, really hard to see."

Death sighed, "Alright. I'll go talk to him. You know how he is."

"Yes. He's just like you when it comes to his appearance. Very particular." Life said with a grin.

"You have never complained about my being particular about my appearance."

"How can I when I walk with the most beautiful god in Ithis and Nim on my arm?" Life replied and grabbed Death around the waist as he walked past.

Death struggled playfully to get away but ended up just turning to face his capturer, "What do you want from me?"

"Your love."

"You have that."

"Your laughter."

"You have that quite often."

Life reached up and caressed Death cheek, "Your lips."

"They are only for you." Death said before kissing the shorter god.

Life gave him a sultry smile when he pulled away, "The rest of you."

"Hmmm, you had that just this morning."

"Is it bad to want more?"

Death smiled, "No. I would be heartbroken if you were to stop wanting me."

"Well in that case..." Life raised up and began nibbling on Deaths neck, making him giggle.

"Noooo, Life. We are suppose to be parents right now."

Life wrinkled his nose, "Oh yeah. Kid in crisis."

Death laughed and kissed Life's nose, "You can nibble on me later." He said, pulling away from his boyfriend to go check on their child.

"Oh I plan to." Life replied and pinched Deaths butt, making him jump and give a little squeal of surprise.

"Life!"

He laughed and dodged Deaths half hearted swing, "Sorry! Time for work! See you laterloveyoubye!" he said quickly as he teleported to earth.

Death tried his best to be irritated at the silly green god, but could only smile as he headed upstairs to see about his son. He stopped just outside the door when he heard Madness speaking.

"You are not that green."

"I wasn't green at all yesterday."

"So? What's wrong with the green?"

"Nothing I guess. It's just different and I'm not use to it."

"You will look more like the broccoli and not a mini noodle."

"I am not a mini anything!"

"The green makes you grouchy."

"I'm not grouchy either!"

"Are too. Little spaghetti needs a nap like a baby."

"I do not! STOP! Gaaahhh! Don't touch my hair!"

Death peeked in the room to see Madness ruffling Des hair, poking his stomach and anything else he could do to annoy the boy.

"Madness, I'm warning you!" Des growled.

"Little spaghetti talk talk talk." Madness taunted.

Des roared and dove for his friend. Madness stepped aside, laughing and smacked Des shoulder just hard enough to send him rolling across the floor.

"MADNESS!"

"Ok! That's enough you two!" Death said, stepping in before Des became angry enough to actually try and fight.

"He messed up my hair!!" Des yelled.

Death rolled his eyes, "Go fix it then come down for breakfast. You are already late. Medic will be very cross."

"I'm not going!"

"Oh yes you are. If for nothing else, you need a check up to make sure you are ok." Death said.

"I don't want a check up. Can't I just stay home today? Please?" Des begged.

"Darling, you can't hide from this. We need to make sure there is nothing wrong. Then we can come home and make some cookies?" Death suggested.

Des crossed his arm and pouted, "Chocolate cake."

Death smiled and nodded, "Ok. Chocolate cake then."

"Father, why am I turning green?"

"I don't know. It's probably just that you are finally taking some of your papa's appearances. I think you would wear his skin tone very well." Death said.

"Martian little spaghetti would be very handsome." Madness said only to receive a glare from his best friend.

"Madness, be nice." Death scolded gently. "But yes, with your particular style, I believe your papa's skin tone would just add to how handsome you already are."

"I look exactly like you."

"Yes, but you have your own style that makes you quite unique despite wearing my face." Death said with a smile. "It makes you handsome in your own way without relying on the features you get from being my son."

Des blushed, "Thank you father. Do you really think I'll look ok if I'm green like papa?"

"Yes sweetheart. Though I am partial to that color skin as you know." Death replied.

"Don't be gross..."

Death reached out and playfully thumped his son on the forehead, "I'm not being gross. Your papa is a very handsome man. You would be lucky to look like him in any way."

Des flashed his most charming smile, "Papa may be handsome but it is well known that you are the most beautiful god in Ithis."

Death blushed, "Go finish getting ready!" he said. He kissed his sons forehead and pulled Madness from the room to avoid another fight.

****

**Weeks later**

Des picked up a small stone from the pile he'd collected and threw it into the ocean as far as he could.

"Why does little spaghetti throw the rocks?"

Des jumped and spun around, "Do you have to sneak up like that?"

Madness grinned, "It is funny when you jump."

Des rolled his eyes and picked up another rock, "What are you doing here? I thought you and Wisdom had a date or dinner or something tonight?"

"We did. Now we do not."

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"No. Glasses has experiments. No time for dinner with the crazy." Madness said sadly as he sat in the sand.

Des threw another rock then sat next to his friend, "Are you ok?"

Madness shrugged, "It is not a problem for little spaghetti."

"Of course it is. You're my best friend. If you are sad, its my job to cheer you up."

"Why do you throw the rocks?"

"Papa and father are arguing. I wanted to get out of the house."

"Why do they argue?"

Des shrugged, "Who knows? Papa probably said something stupid again. You know how they are. They will yell and scream, maybe go to their sparing area and fight it out but by tomorrow they will be back to their usual lovey dovey gross selves."

Madness laughed, "Your parents are strange."

"Hey, I'm making dinner tonight. Do you want to eat with us?" Des asked.

"Little spaghetti cooks dinner now?"

"Yes." Des said then stuck his tongue out at his friend, "Father said I can start making meals several times a week now if I want."

"What will you make?"

"I don't know. I was trying to decide when you snuck up on me. Any requests? What's your favorite meal? If I can make it, that's what we will have."

Madness gave him a sideways look, "I like the lasagna with garlic bread."

"Really?"

"Like the fat cat in human cartoons."

Des laughed, "Ok. Lasagna and garlic bread it is then. Do you like cheesecake?"

Madness shrugged, "It's ok."

"Just ok?"

"Not my favorite."

"It will be after tonight." Des said with a grin.

Madness raised an eyebrow, "Cheesecake is cheesecake. All the same."

"Just wait." Des said and stood up, "Well, come on. If I'm making lasagna, I need to get started now."

Madness stood then stared at Des for a moment, "Little spaghetti, you look...blue. Where is the green?"

Des sighed, "Yeah. A few days ago I was blueish green. Papa thinks it's hilarious. He called me his little chameleon. Even Medic can't explain it. I'll be the color changing god!" he said rolling his eyes.

"I like the blue."

"Thanks. I just wish my skin would pick a color and stay." He said. They teleported to the kitchen in Deaths home. The house was quieter than when Des had left a couple of hours earlier. "Do you want anything while I cook?"

"No. Don't want anything."

"Have you eaten today?" Des asked. He knew Madness often forgot to eat, especially if he was upset.

"No."

"You need to eat a snack then."

"I don't want a snack."

"Why not?"

"Do not feel like eating."

Des crossed his arms and glared at his friend, "When was the last time you ate anything?" he asked. Madness just shrugged. "Madness, what's really going on? Are you sure you and Wisdom didn't have an argument?"

"Do not want to talk about that."

"I will let it go if you eat a snack while I cook."

Madness seemed to deflate, "Fine. Small snack."

Des worked for a minute and made his friend a small plate of various items, mostly sweets because that's what Madness liked best. Des motioned him to sit and put the plate and a cup of coffee in front of him. "You know you can talk to me if you need to. You're my best friend, I don't like seeing you upset."

"Is adult problems. Not for little spaghetti."

Des put an arm around his friends shoulders, "Then talk to father. Don't keep everything inside. It's not good for you."

"You are a good friend little spaghetti. Have tried, but maybe problem can not be solved."

"I'll still listen. So will father and papa. You are part of the family, Madness. We all love you."

Madness hugged his friend, very grateful that he didn't have to be alone. "Thank you, little spaghetti."

"Do you want to camp out in the garden tonight? We haven't done that in a while." Des suggested.

"If the broccoli and noodle do not mind. Yes." Madness said with a smile.

"A smile! That's better. Now, eat your snack and I'll get started on dinner and dessert!" Des said. He worked the next couple of hours making dinner, all the while doing every goofy thing that popped into his head to make Madness laugh.

While Des was checking on his lasagna, Death materialized in the kitchen, "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Des closed the oven and turned to his father, "You weren't looking when you and papa were screaming at each other. I've been back here for hours. Dinner is almost done and Madness is joining us."

"But I thought...." Death started but caught Des slight head shake and let it go, "Madness is always welcome. What are we having?"

Des crossed his arms and looked up at his father, "Are you and papa done yelling?"

"Little one, that is not your concern."

"It is if I have to listen to it through another meal. All you did at lunch was gripe at each other. You didn't even realize I left." He said with a slight pout.

Death sighed and went to his son, pulling him into a hug, "Your right and I'm very sorry. Your papa and I argue often but we should not do so in front of you. We will do better. I promise." He said and kissed the top of Des head.

"Why do you guys fight so much?"

Death chuckled, "I don't know. We are very different in some ways and very similar in others. I have a bit of a temper and your papa tends to put his foot in his mouth. It's sometimes a volatile combination. But we love each other very much and could not stand to be separated. Now, will you tell me what's for dinner?"

"Lasagna and garlic bread. I was about to make a salad to go with it. Oh, and cheesecake for dessert."

"Your special recipe?"

"Yup."

"Why lasagna?" Death asked.

"Madness likes lasagna and garlic bread." Des said then raised up to whisper, "He's having a bad day."

Death nodded, "Would you like me to set the table?"

"Yes, please. Dinner is almost ready. Where is papa?"

"I imagine he's still looking for you."

"Ohhh, oh well. Maybe he will make it back soon." Des said as he started on the salad. Once the table was set, Death took Madness into the living room to talk. Des had just taken the lasagna out of the oven when Life came downstairs. "Oh, hey papa. Dinners ready if you're hungry."

Life glared at his son, "Where have you been? Your father and I have looked everywhere for you."

"I've been here for hours and father is in the living room talking to Madness. I made lasagna." Des said with a hesitate smile.

"Why did you leave without telling us?"

Des crossed his arms as he had when speaking with his father earlier, "You were to busy screaming at each other to worry about me so I went to the beach."

"You can't just leave like that. What of something were to happen?" Life said.

"You wouldn't know because you were to busy yelling at father!"

Life opened his mouth to reply but Death stopped him, "Life, don't. He's right. We should not argue in front of him as we did today."

"That doesn't make it right for him to leave like that. We were worried about you, Des." Life said.

"Yeah? How long did it take you to realize I had left?" He asked. When Life didn't answer he continued, "I didn't even finish my lunch, papa. I was on the beach for a few hours. If you had come looking so soon, you would have found me before then. Madness found me and we came here and since then I've been making dinner."

Life sighed, "We thought you had gone upstairs or to the garden. I'm sorry, Des. We shouldn't behave like that in front of you."

Des hugged his papa, "It's alright. I'll leave a note next time, ok?"

"Thank you, son. Now what did you make? It smells amazing!" Life said.

Des grinned at Life, "I told you, I made lasagna and garlic bread for Madness. He's having a bad day and I wanted to cheer him up. Oh! That reminds me! Can we camp out in the garden tonight?"

"I just came from the library, Wisdom is looking for him. Something about dinner." Life said.

"I will eat little spaghettis lasagna and try the cheesecake." Madness said from the doorway.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to go talk to him?" Des asked.

Madness shook his head, "Little spaghetti worked hard for dinner. I will stay."

Life and Death studied him for a moment before Death said, "Alright. Write him a quick note to let him know you are ok and I will have one of my Grims deliver it." Then he turned to Life, "I'm ok with the camping idea if you are."

Life shrugged, "Fine with me."

Death turned to Madness, "Come to my study and you can write the note."

"Then everyone to the dining room! It's time to eat!" Des said. He took the dish of lasagna and headed to the dining room, "Papa, can you get the salad?"

"Got it!" Life said, following Des into the dining room.

Minutes later they were all seated and enjoying the mean Des prepared. Life and Death kept to their word and left their argument for later but by the end of dinner, they were smiling warmly at each other and holding hands.

*Score 1 for the lasagna!* Des thought with a smile as he watched his parents flirt and blush back and forth. He elbowed Madness and winked when he had his attention, "Fat cat runs with little hearts." _(My lasagna made them fall back in love.)_

Madness grinned and shook his head, "Stomp stomp little spaghetti!" _(No, they just don't want you to throw another tantrum.)_

"I did not!"

Madness made a face at him, "Crying baby problem flying bird." _(You did and it worked. They are not fighting anymore.)_

Des growled at his friend then looked at his parents then back to Madness and shrugged, "Ascending work work work." He said with an exaggerated sigh. _(Raising parents is a lot of work.)_

Madness laughed, "Training puppy wet carpet." He said. (It's a dirty job.)

Des snorted and almost spit his drink at Madness's word usage.

Life and Death had stopped eating and were watching the 2 with confused expressions, "I'm not sure, but I think they're talking about us." Life said.

"I think so too." Death replied.

Madness and Des looked at the other 2 gods and burst out laughing.

********

"Are you sure you don't want to go talk to Wisdom?" Des asked as they set up their camping area.

"Leave it, little spaghetti."

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you."

"Do not. I will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Madness sighed, "Do not want to talk on this."

"Ok. Fine. I'll drop it for now." Des said.

"Thank you. Little spaghetti bring the marshmallows?"

Des glared at Madness, "Of course I brought the marshmallows! Did you get the sticks?"

"ahhhh..."

"Go get the sticks!!" Des yelled.

Madness stuck his tongue out at Des and ran off to get some sticks. Des shook his head and smiled. He knew there was something eating at Madness and it had to do with Wisdom. He hoped they could work things out. He didn't want his friend to have a broken heart. Des sighed and started work on a fire so they could roast marshmallows. Madness returned several minutes later with 2 large sticks and threw one at Des feet.  
Madness took several steps back and took a comically serious fencing position. He narrowed his eyes at the confused young god, "Stand ready, little spaghetti!"

Des stood with the stick in his hand, "Madness, what are you..." he began but was cut off when his friend gave a startling battle cry and attacked. He wielded the stick as a sword and gave Des no choice but to defend or be wacked. "What the hell, Madness?!" he yelled as he parried and blocked most of the strikes but still suffered a few painful hits.

Madness gave an evil cackle and continued after Des, "Little spaghetti must do better!"

"Are you crazy?! I don't know how to do this!!" Des yelled.

"God of Madness! You must learn!"

"That you're the god of Madness or to sword fight?"

"BOTH!" Madness cried and pressed Des back until he stumbled, twisted around and fell into some bushes.

"AHHHHH!!!" Des screamed as he was poked and scratched by the plants.

Madness stood with a surprised look on his face for a split second before throwing his stick down and going to help his friend, "Little spaghetti! Are you ok? Should I get the noodle?"

"No! I'm fine! I don't think I'm bleeding...ohhhh that hurts..." Des complained.

"Maybe I get the noodle..."

"No. Don't go get father. It's just a few..AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!" Des screamed as he tried to sit up.

"WHAT?!" Madness screamed back in complete panic.

"My arm! Ohhhhh that's not normal. Go get father!"

Madness teleported to the hallway outside Deaths rooms and began beating on the door, "NOODLE! HELP! NOODLE! BROCCOLI!!" he screamed.

There was a loud thump and several frantic seconds of rustling sounds as the 2 gods scrambled to get dressed before Death finally opened the door, "Madness! What happened? What's wrong?!"

"Little spaghetti fell!!" he cried before grabbing the arms of both and teleporting to where Des was. "Little spaghetti hurts!"

Des had managed to stand by the time they returned and was holding his left arm close to his chest. His face was tight with pain but he managed a weak smile at his parents, "So much for camping..." he said.

"What happened? Where do you hurt?" Death asked as he scanned his son head to toe.

"Ahhh, we were goofing off and I fell in the bushes. My arm hurts pretty bad. I think we need to go see auntie Med." Des explained. While he spoke, Madness paced and mumbled and twitched as he worried over his friend. He started to say something but Death put a hand on his shoulder, while Life put one on Madness and they all teleported to Medics hospital.

**

"You were what?" Medic asked as she examined Des arm.

"Sword fighting with sticks...?" Des answered carefully.

"In the dark?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Ahhhh, not entirely sure about that one. Madness started it, I was just trying to keep up. It was actually kind of fun until I landed in the bushes." Des replied.

Medic stared at him long enough to make him uncomfortable, "Well, your stick fight ended with a hairline fracture of your left ulna and a slight sprain in your right wrist. It's not to bad." She said as she began healing his various injuries.

"Ugh, I was afraid it was broken." Des said with a sigh.

"You didn't bother to tell your parents that, huh?"

"Lord no! Madness was already about to loose it, I didn't need all 3 of them going crazy." Des grumbled. He looked up at Medic with pleading, puppy dog eyes, "Can you please not mention the break in front of Madness? He's already dealing with something he won't tell me about. I don't want him to feel worse because of this. It was a silly accident but he won't see it that way."

"I have to tell your parents, but if you want, I'll get them to send you and Madness home first." She said gently.

"Thank you auntie. You're the best. " he said before kissing her cheek.  
Medic blushed and ruffled her nephews hair, "Try not to break anything else, ok? And no more sword fighting after dark!" she grumbled at him as she lead him back to his parents and best friend. Des just gave her his most charming smile in response.

When they made it to the waiting room, Life was pacing and Death had Madness off in a corner talking quietly with an arm around the troubled god.

"Ok, he's all yours." Medic said when they entered the room.

Life's head shot up and he almost ran to his son, "Is he ok? Are you ok?" he asked quickly as he looked Des over.

Des laughed, "I'm fine, papa. It wasn't anything serious."

Life pulled him into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head, "Don't you ever worry me like that again!"

"Or me." Death said as he approached, followed closely by a very nervous Madness. Death leaned down and kissed his sons cheek, "Are you alright, little one?"

"Yes father, I'm alright. The actual injury wasn't as bad as the pain made it out to be." Des said before looking around Death to see Madness, "You think we can just hang out inside tonight? I'm kind of over the camping idea."

Madness shuffled around a bit and wouldn't meet Des eyes, "Should go back to library."

"Do you want to go back to the library?" Des asked. Madness didn't answer and continued to stare at the floor, "You don't have to if you don't want to. There's more cheesecake in the refrigerator and I have a new book I think you'll like. I could read it to you, it's really funny." Des suggested.

"Little spaghetti not angry?"

"No. It was an accident. I was really having fun. I was thinking we could make actual wooden swords and practice. Only during the day. I really don't want to land in the bushes again." Des said with a smile.

Madness seemed to perk up a bit, "Ok. We go?"

"Yup. Lets go." Des said stepping away from his parents. "See you guys at home." He said quickly before teleporting away.

"Des wait!" Life called but it was to late.

"Calm down. That was, kind of planned. He didn't want Madness to know how bad he was actually hurt." Medic said.

"What do you mean?" Death asked.

"His left arm had a hairline fracture and his right wrist was sprained. Not to mention a few cuts and scrapes from landing in the bushes. I healed them all. His arm may ache for a week or so, but he's fine now." Medic explained.

"He lied to me. He said he was fine and just wanted to make sure..." Death said.

"Yes, he knew it was broken. He didn't want to cause a panic. He is very concerned about Madness's state of mind right now. Why is that?" Medic asked.

"Ahhh, well...I think it's something personal..." Death said.

"If it effects his mental state, I need to know."

Death sighed, "Wisdom cancelled their date tonight. From what I can get out of Madness, it's not the first time. I think they are in a rough patch. Madness had something special planned for tonight. He wouldn't tell me what, but it hurt him deeply when Wisdom cancelled."

"Maybe I can talk to Wisdom? See what's going on." Life suggested.

Death shook his head, "Madness was very clear, as in a glimpse of sanity clear, he does not wish anyone to interfere. He wishes things to take their own course."

"He's given up?" Life said almost angrily.

"No, my love. Again, he didn't say a lot, but I get the impression that he's been fighting this for a very long time. I think he still hopes but is also tired of feeling how he feels. I think he wants to see if Wisdom still cares enough to try without being told he needs to do so." Death said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Why are you so upset?" Life asked gently.

"Madness is a dear friend, it hurts to see him like this and not be allowed to help. On top of that, it hurts Des to see him like this. You know as well as I do, Des worships Madness. They have been almost inseparable since their first meeting. I never imagined our son would have such a good friend being the only child in Ithis." Death said with a small smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out just fine. We should get home before they manage to break something else." Life said.

Death nodded, "Thank you Medic. I'm sorry we had to wake you."

"No problem. Keep an eye on Madness. If he becomes to agitated, bring him to me. I'll sedate him if needed. If this situation doesn't improve soon, we may have to intervene, for his sake." Medic said.

"Thank you." Life said. He put an arm around Deaths waist and teleported them home. They materialized in the kitchen and could hear Des voice coming from the living room. They quietly made their way to the door and peaked in to find Des and Madness seated on the couch. Des sat at one end with his legs crisscross and Madness sat...upside-down. The madman was laying with his head hanging back off the seat and his legs hanging over the back of the couch, his hands rested across his stomach with his fingers laced together. The look on Madness's face was one of complete peace and he appeared much calmer than before. Des held a book in his lap and was reading aloud in a smooth, flowing voice that sounded relaxing even to his parents.

Life took Deaths arm and pulled him back to the kitchen. Death noticed the empty pie plate and 2 forks in the sink along with 2 tea cups.

Life pouted when he saw the pie plate, "They finished off the cheesecake."

Death smiled, "He can always make more, my love."

"How is Madness comfortable laying like that?" Life asked.

Death shrugged, "He's Madness, sometimes there is no explanation. He looks much better than before. I think Des was right not to tell him the full extent of his injuries." He whispered.

"Des has always understood Madness better than anyone, even Wisdom I think." Life replied softly. "They seem to speak the same language, quite literally in some cases."

"I'm glad he can find some peace with Des while he goes through this with Wisdom. I hope they can work things out, I'd hate to see them fall apart after so long together." Death said.

"Come on, lets go back to bed. It's late." Life said, slipping an arm around Deaths waist and leading him to the stairs.

"Life, do you ever think about how lucky we are?"

"What do you mean?" Life asked as they ascended the stairs.

"Not only do we have the honor of being the parents of the only child ever born to any gods, but that child is simply the most amazing creature to ever have existed." Death said.

Life chuckled, "Yeah. Maybe we should send Lady Luck a gift basket and some special flowers."

"Might not be a bad idea." Death replied with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des gets bad news and Death falls victim to old fears.

***Des - Ithis, age 14***

Des materialized in the kitchen and headed straight for the refrigerator. He dug around for a minute before stepping back with several fruits then headed towards the stairs and his room. As he passed the living room, he noticed his parents and paused, "Oh, hey you 2. I thought you were working today?"

Death looked at him with very sad eyes, "Little one, come sit for a moment. We need to talk to you."

Des sat next to his father, "Oook, what's wrong? Why do you look so sad?"

"Des, we have some bad news." Life started. He took a deep breath before continuing, "It's about your mother on earth. She's very sick. She has cancer, there's nothing the doctors on earth can do to help her."

Des sat there, silent and still for several moments trying to process what he'd heard, "She's going to die?" he asked finally.

Death nodded, "Yes. We don't know when though. We aren't allowed to look forward to see. We just know that by the time they found the cancer, it was already terminal and she refused treatment. Earth doctors give her 3 to 6 months. Medic says if she takes care of herself, it could be 8 to 10. I'm so sorry little one."

Des just stared blankly ahead for a long time before he stood to leave the room.

Life took his hand and stopped him, "Are you ok, son?"

"No. I...I need to be alone for a while." Des said softly.

"Are you sure? I know its painful, but we are here. We can help you through this." Death said.

"How? You can't possibly understand what I'm feeling."

"Des, we know it hurts. We understand." Life said.

"No. You don't. You have never lost someone in this way papa. I know you love all of your creations, but I only love a few and in a very different way. I love her like I love you two. You can't tell me that what you feel for me or father is the same as what you feel for your creations. I know it's not the same. Everyone you love in that way will always be there. Even if something happens and you break apart for some reason, you still know they are well and there's a possibility to fix things later. When my mother dies, her soul will go through the cornucopia and everything that makes her my mother will be erased. That's loss papa. There is no true reincarnation for humans. I'm going to loose her forever. And I can't even tell her I love her or say good bye..." Des said then turned and ran from the room.

"Life...we...how do we..." Death couldn't finish, he just turned to his partner with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know, Death. I don't know if we can help him with this." Life said somewhat numbly. He'd known Des would be upset. He just didn't realize how upset. There was no true death for the gods. They would just reincarnate and go about their lives, picking up as if nothing happened. Des was right in what he'd said. They couldn't understand the depth of his loss because they had never experienced it.

Death began to shake then broke down completely, "Life, he's going to hate me. I'll be the one to take her soul. I'll be responsible for erasing his mother..."

Life's eyes went wide and he pulled Death into his arms, "No, no! He's not going to hate you. Des understands your job is not your choice. I don't doubt that he may be angry for a while, he's in a lot of pain. But I think, in the end, he will be comforted knowing it was you who took care of her soul. He loves you, Death. We just need to give him time to come to terms with what's happening."

"You don't know that!" Death cried.

"Yes I do. You and Des share a special connection. I know he loves us both, but there's something more to your relationship with our son. He feels closer to you, there's a bond there that he doesn't have with me or anyone else. Hold on to that Death. That bond won't break. I know it." Life said softly. Death couldn't respond, he was to overcome with fear of loosing his son.

Over the next week, Des remained distant, hiding away in his room, the gardens behind the house or walking along the beach. Anytime someone attempted to approach, he teleported away without a word. At the same time, Death became more and more bereft of his will to do anything. Each failed attempt he made to speak with his son only served to reinforce his greatest fears. He eventually stopped eating, he didn't sleep and like Des, he didn't speak, even to Life. All he did was sit in a large chair next to a window in the living room with one of the photo albums containing pictures of their little family. Life brought Medic over to check on him but there was nothing she could do but hook him up to some IV fluids to keep him hydrated and have a nurse check on him throughout day. Several times Life moved him to their bed in hopes of making him more comfortable but Death always ended up back in the chair.

By the 10th day of all of this, Life was desperate for something to change. He'd decided he would do anything he could to get a reaction out of Death, even if it meant taking him to their sparring area and provoking him into a rage. He went to the living room, intent on dragging Death out of his depressive state and found Madness standing in front of him, staring intently into Deaths blank amber eyes.

"What are you doing, Madness?" Life asked.

Madness remained silent for another moment then turned away from Death and pulled Life into the kitchen, "Noodle must wake. Now."

"I know, I've been trying but he wont respond. I don't know what else to do."

"He needs the little spaghetti."

"Des won't let anyone close enough to talk to him." Life said, sounding completely defeated.

"I will get little spaghetti. The noodle needs him, he breaks."

"What?"

Madness tapped the side of his head, "The noodle breaks. Fear is strong. The past haunts his mind wearing a new face."

"Do you think you can get Des to talk to him?"

"Will not give a choice."

Life nodded, "Ok. I think he's on the beach right now." He said. Madness nodded and disappeared.

Life made his way into the living room and sat in the in the small chair he'd placed next to Death. The beautiful amber eyes of his boyfriend were now dull and empty as they stared out of the window. He reached out and caressed the porcelain white cheek. Death didn't move, didn't even acknowledge his presence in anyway.

Life sighed, "It's going to be ok, my love. You'll see. Our boy loves you. I love you too. We need you, Death." He said softly.

**

Madness materialized far back from the waters edge of the beach in hopes of avoiding Des notice. He sat and watched for a while, waiting for his friend to appear.

"Hey, Madness."

Madness looked up quickly just as Des sat next to him, "Little spaghetti speaks."

Des shrugged, "I guess I'm tired of being by myself."

"You have to come home."

"I didn't say I was ready to be that sociable."

"The noodle needs you. He breaks. Will not eat. Will not sleep. Just stares. Blank and empty."

Des gave Madness a confused look, "What happened? What's wrong with him?"

"Fear eats at him."

"What does he fear, Madness?"

"Loosing you as he once lost the broccoli."

"How could he think that?!" Des cried.

"It is always his fear. He does not show it. The noodle suffered greatly for his job. His heart has many scars." Madness said gently. "He can not loose you in that way so he hides inside. You have to make him see."

Des stood, "How do I help him?"

"Make him see you."

Des opened his mouth to ask how again but just sighed and offered a hand to his friend, "Come on. It's time I went home."

**

Des and Madness materialized in the living room. Des eyes went wide at the sight of his father hooked up to IVs and staring blankly out the window. His papa sat in a chair next to him, holding his hand and resting his head on the arm of the chair Death sat in.

"Papa..."

Life's head snapped up and upon seeing his son he charged across the room and wrapped Des in a tight hug, "I'm sorry, Des. I know we don't understand how you feel but we love you and we are here for you."

"I know. I'm sorry I hid away like that. I just...I needed some time. I didn't realize it would affect father like this. How long has he been this way?" Des asked.

Life released his son and stepped back, "As he is now, about 5 days. He just kind of slowly withdrew into himself after you walked out. He's afraid you will hate him for taking your mother."

"What do I do, papa?"

"Just talk to him, son. He'll hear you." Life said gently. "Go ahead. I'll give you some privacy."

Des took a deep breath and crossed the room, "Hello, father." He said softly then leaned down and kissed his cheek. He pulled the chair Life had been sitting in around and sat in front of his father. He took both of Deaths hands in his and kissed them, "I'm sorry I left like that. I didn't know it would hurt you so much. I just needed some time to think. Now...I think I'm kind of annoyed with you. I mean, how could you possibly think I could ever hate you? You are my father. I chose you to be my father before we knew you really were. I chose the god of Death and I would choose you again and again. I love you. Please come back. I need my father. I need my friend."

Des sat there for a long time, watching for any slight change. After a while he took the photo album his father held and started flipping through the pictures, talking about each one and holding them in front of Death's face so he could see. Eventually, the last week began to catch up with Des and he became exhausted. The chair Death sat in was wide, so Des carefully slid his father closer to the side next to the IV stand and sat next to him. Despite being almost as tall as his papa, Des somehow managed to curl up in the chair next to Death with his head laying on his father's chest just below his chin and his arms wrapped around the to still form. With a tired sigh Des slowly drifted off to sleep.

***

Life went outside to mess around in the garden while Des talked to Death. Madness disappeared just moments after delivering Des home so Life was on his own again. He'd had half of Ithis in an uproar trying to find a way to help Death while still giving Des the space he needed. He hoped with everything in him that Des being near would bring Death out of what ever state he'd fell into.

He stayed in the garden for a couple of hours before deciding to check on Death and Des. When he stepped into the living room, a large smile spread across his face.

Des had somehow managed to almost curl up in Deaths lap. Even better, Death had his arms wrapped protectively around Des and his head rest against his sons. Both were sound asleep. Life carefully covered them with a light throw blanket, kicked off his boots and lay on the couch to sleep near his family.

***

Des felt someone sliding their fingers through his hair the next morning when he woke. He was immediately annoyed and growled his irritation at whoever was bothering him.

"Are you growling at me, little one?" asked an amused voice.

Des sat up a bit and rubbed his eyes, "Father?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes, darling. It's me." Death replied.

Des finally opened his eyes to see his father's gentle smiling face, "Father!" he cried and wrapped his arms around Death. "Don't ever do that again! Don't ever leave me! I love you! How could you think such horrible things?"

"I'm sorry, Des." Death said as he held his son. "I don't want to do the things I have to do. I couldn't bare it if you turned away from me because of my job. I can live through the pain of many things, but I could not survive if you hated me, my sweet boy."

"I could never hate you. I understand what your job is father. You will not be responsible for my mothers death. You don't get to choose how or when someone dies. I know that. Please don't be afraid of me hating you because it will never happen." Des said.

"It's difficult for me to accept that, little one. I wish I could, but...I believe I will always have that fear. It's much to ingrained into who I am." Death said sadly.

"We'll have to work on that." Des said as he stood and stretched with a loud groan. "For now, though, what would you like for breakfast?" he asked with his best smile.

"I don't care as long as you make it for me." Death replied. He looked around and finally noticed the IV in his arm, "What is this for?"

"Father, you've been in that chair for almost a week. You and papa told me about my mom 10 days ago. Papa had to call Medic to see about you." Des said.

Deaths eyes went wide, "I...oh...I don't remember any of that. I guess that explains why I'm so hungry."

"You smell funny too." Des said then quickly jumped away when Death tried to grab him, "Now, now! You've been quite ill lately, father. You need to take it easy." Des screeched and ran from the room when Death picked up a book. "PAPA! HELP! FATHER IS THROWING THINGS!"

Life came running, "He's awake?!" he asked and turned the corner and ducked, just avoiding the book. He jumped back around the corner to where Des was hiding, "What the hell did you do?!"

"I woke him up. That's what you wanted, right?"

"After that?!"

"Oh, I told him he smelled funny."

Life's mouth hung open as he stared at his insane child, "I'm going to have to limit your contact with Madness from now on."

"What?! He's awake and not depressed. I'm a miracle worker!" Des demanded quietly.

"Yeah, work a miracle by going in there!" Life whispered nodding to the living room.

"Ok. Watch this..." Des stepped closer to the entryway to the living room. "Father, I'm sorry I upset you. I was only trying to take your mind off what we were talking about. If you calm down I'll take that IV out for you. Auntie Med included that in her lessons. Then papa can help you take a nice relaxing bath while I make you breakfast. How does that sound?"

"If either of you step foot in here with out a cup of coffee, you will catch a book!"

"What did I do?!" Life cried.

"You're his papa!!"

"But..." Life started but Des dragged him into the kitchen.

"Just leave it papa. I'll make him his favorite coffee and take the IV out. Go upstairs and start the bath. When its ready, you can pick him up and carry him to the bath." Des explained.

"Who are you giving orders to, young man?"

"Ok, make him walk in his weakened condition. By the time I have the IV out, I'll have sweet talked my way back into his good graces." Des said as he finished up the coffee, "Right now, romance is your best weapon." He added with a grin and a wink before going back to the living room.

Life glared at his son, "Irritating little shit." He growled then went to start the damn bath.

****

"You're upset with me?" Death asked after Life closed their bedroom door.

"Why would you think that?"

"You have not said a word. You haven't even attempted to kiss me. Besides that, I know you. I can tell when you're angry." Death said softly. "Go ahead. Let it out. Yell, scream, say what you need to say."

Life shook his head and went into their bathroom. A moment later, Death heard the bath turn off then Life returned and stood in front of him. "Come on. Lets get you undressed and in the bath. I put the lavender salts in to help you relax." He said, not quite looking Death in the eyes.

Death leaned to the side, trying to catch his boyfriend's chartreuse eyes but he just turned away, "Life...darling look at me. Please?" he asked. He reached a shaking hand up and placed it on Life's cheek, gently pulling his face to his, "Please, my love?" he whispered. Life finally met his eyes and Death saw tears welling up. "Oh, Life..."

"You left me..."

"I'm so sorry, my love. It was not intentional."

"I didn't know what to do. How to help you. How to help Des. Both of you just...left me..." Life said with a broken voice. Death pulled him into a tight hug. "Don't you know I need you, Death? You can't just leave like that. You were so empty...your eyes...don't ever do that again!" Life cried, taking Deaths face in his hands and staring into his eyes, "Do you hear me? Never ever do that again!" he said then kissed Death over and over, covering his face with kisses. "I love you." He whispered, "Don't ever leave me." He added between kisses before finally locking their lips together. After several minutes, Life pulled away and wiped his eyes, "Come on, I'll help you to the bath."

Death nodded and with Life's help, he walked to the bathroom. He hated feeling so weak but guessed it was fair punishment for withdrawing from his family as he did. Life helped him undress then lifted him and carefully placed him in the seat in the tub.   
Before Life could step away, Death took his hand, "Will you join me?" he asked softly. "Let me hold you?"

"Des is making breakfast. We can't be long." Life said, again, not meeting his eyes.

"I know. I just want to hold you. I need you too, Life." Death replied. Life nodded and undressed then slipped into the bath and sat across from him. Death held out his hand, "I can't hold you if you are way over there." He said, giving Life a small smile. Life crossed his arms and looked away. *Alright then. He's going to make me work for it.* Death thought while trying to hide his smile. Life was so cute when he pouted. Death couldn't pick at him now though as he was genuinely upset and for good reason. "Please forgive me. You know this particular subject is difficult for me to deal with. I...I could not face loosing him as I once lost you. It was to painful to even consider. I'm sorry my reaction hurt you but it wasn't something I consciously chose to do. I don't even remember the past few days. I'm not even sure how to deal with it." He said looking down.

"You could talk to me instead of running away. We are suppose to be partners...boyfriends, right? Last I checked at least. Do you not trust me to support you?" Life asked sadly.

"Life...it's not that easy. Especially THIS issue. It's rooted in our failed first relationship. That situation and the years that followed...I...it's difficult to talk about, more so with you." Death said softly. He took a deep breath and continued, "I fear loosing those I love because of what I am forced to do. I can't help my job. It terrifies me that I might one day loose my family because of it. I know it's mostly irrational at this point but...it's not something I can just dismiss either because it comes from actual events, millions of years worth. I'm sorry...I wish I could do better."

"Everything you just said is all I want. Just talk to me, give me a chance to help. We have always been better together than apart." Life said. He slid to the other side of the tub next to Death and pulled him into his arms, "I love you, Death. Please don't disappear again. I need you."

"I love you too and...I'll do my best." He replied, hugging Life tight. Death sighed, "I'm very tired."

"It's ok, my love. Just relax and I'll take care of you." Life said as he kissed Deaths forehead. He held Death for a while, allowing both of them a chance to just relax for a bit before he bathed them both. Death even allowed Life to wash his hair which was something he'd never done before.

Soon, Life had him dressed in comfortable pajamas and tucked into bed on a almost to large pile of pillows and was off to check on breakfast. When he got to the kitchen, he found Des making a plate. A very large plate.

"What are you doing, son?" Life asked with amusement.

"Making father a plate. He hasn't eaten in days." He replied.

"And you think he will eat all of that?"

"Oh he will. Trust me." Des said with a grin.

"Alright. I'll take the tray up."

"Ohhhhh no. I don't think so. I made it, I deliver it."

"Not gonna let me keep him to myself huh?" Life asked with a knowing smile.

"Not a chance. You have to share. But if you want, we can make ourselves some plates and all have breakfast together upstairs." Des suggested. Life nodded in agreement and they set to making more plates and trying to figure out how to get it all upstairs. "We could really use a Grim or an Ave." Des grumbled. Seconds after the words left his mouth, one of each appeared in the kitchen and bowed.

Life stared with wide eyes, "Did you just...?"

Des face matched his papa's, "Uhhh, did I just..?"

"How may we serve the young master?" the servants asked together.

"I can summon servants?" Des asked.

"Yes, your majesty." They said.

"How long has he been able to summon you?" Life asked.

The 2 servants looked at each other then back to Life, "We only heard his call today, your majesty." The Grim said.

"How long he has had the ability is impossible for us to know, your majesty." The Ave added.

Life thought for a moment, "I need to talk to Wisdom."

Des grinned, "You do that. We will take breakfast to father." He said quickly motioning for the servants to grab a tray.

"Ohhh no you don't!" Life growled and took a tray. "We will have breakfast together THEN I will go see Wisdom."

Des wrinkled his nose at his papa, "Was worth a shot." He said with a shrug then turned to the servants. "Would you help us carry these things upstairs to father, please?"

"If the young master doesn't mind, I could prepare fresh coffee and follow in a moment? What is on the trays is no longer hot." The Grim suggested.

Des smiled, "That would be wonderful. Thank you."

The Grim bowed and removed the cooled coffee from the trays before they headed upstairs. Des made sure he was first in line so he could tell his father about his new trick. He knocked on the door then opened it after hearing Deaths reply.

"How are you feeling, father? I hope you're hungry I made us a rather large breakfast." Des said with a smile.

Death gave his son his best smile, "It certainly looks as if you cooked most of what was available." He said with a laugh. "Enough that your papa had to ask for help bringing it?" he added when he noticed the Ave just outside the room. Life flashed him a smile and shook his head. The Ave came in and placed the tray over Death's lap, bowed to the 3 gods and upon receiving a nod from Des, went back to its other duties.

Des turned a proud smile to his father, "Papa didn't summon the servants. I did."

"You? Since when can you summon the Ave?"

"This morning apparently. And it wasn't just an Ave..." Des said but paused when the Grim entered with the tray of coffee. "Ahh, thank you." He said when the Grim set the tray down and bowed. The Grim vanished as the Ave had moments before to go back to his regular duties. Des grinned at his father, "I summoned a Grim as well." He said proudly.

Deaths eyes went wide, "But how?"

Des shrugged, "I don't know. I just commented that it would be nice to have one or the other and they both appeared."

"I questioned them but they have no way of knowing how long he's had the ability. They only heard his call today." Life said. He sat next to Death on the bed while Des sat opposite them in the middle of the bed, each with their own tray.

"You know...I could have come downstairs for breakfast." Death said.

"Probably not." Des said with a wink, "Once you eat all this food, you will sleep for the rest of the day."

"Did you get enough rest, little one? How are you feeling?" Death asked.

"I'm ok, I guess. I'll be fine when you're feeling better. You scared me, father."

Death sighed, "I know and I am deeply sorry. When you left I...I couldn't handle the thought..." he paused to control his emotions, "I was afraid and instead of leaning on your papa or trusting our own relationship, I let the fear eat at me. I will try not to do that again."

"Like I said earlier, we will work on those fears." Des replied.

Death smiled and leaned over a bit to bump Life's shoulder, "That sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

Life blushed, "I suppose he may have picked up a few of my good traits."

"More than a few, I think. I also think I am very lucky to have you both with me. I love you very much." Death said, looking Life and Des in the eyes in turn.

"We love you to, father." Des said.

"And we are going to spoil you rotten for the next few days." Life said with a wink at his son.

"Oh no! I will be fine by tomorrow. I'm sure I have a huge load of work to be done. One day of rest will be fine." Death said quickly. They bickered playfully over what could and could not be done until they finished the meal.

When he noticed Deaths eyes growing heavy, Life stood, "Son, I think I will leave you in charge first. I need to go see Wisdom about your new trick and to tell him your father is awake."

Death frowned, "Do you have to go?"

"I won't be gone long and Des will be here with you. He looks like he could use a nap too. Why don't you both get some rest, I'll be back soon." Life said as he gathered the dishes and trays into one stack.

As if to prove Life's claim, Des yawned, "No arguments from me. Does that mean you'll do the dishes too?" he asked with a sleepy grin as he crawled up into his fathers waiting arms. Death gave him a tight hug and kissed the top of his head before giving Life a happy smile.

Life laughed softly, "Yes, I think I can take care of them when I return." He replied. He took a moment to tuck them both in and make sure they were comfortable. In just a few minutes, Des was well on his way to being sound asleep and Death ran his fingers through his sons long hair as he watched him fall asleep. Life stood in the doorway until Death looked up at him then he blew his love a kiss and mouthed, 'Love you' before heading downstairs with the dishes.

***

Life materialized just outside the library and knocked on the door. A few minutes later he was seated in Wisdom's study with a strong drink. Wisdom rolled his eyes when he saw the drink, "How's Death? Have you been able to talk to Des?"

"Ahh, Death is awake. Madness was able to talk to Des and explain what was happening. Des came home immediately and after a couple of hours of talking, he fell asleep in the chair with Death. When I came back in, Death had fallen asleep too while he hugged Des. Death woke up this morning and it took less than 10 minutes for Des to drive him into a book throwing rage." Life sighed and took a large drink. Wisdom sat across from him with his hand covering is mouth to hide his grin. "Don't you dare laugh. I've had a rough week."

Wisdom shook his head, "Wouldn't dream of it. Sooo, what are they doing now and why are you here instead of being with them?"

"Oh, they are taking nap. I just wanted to let you know Death was awake." Life said. "Oh and I needed to see if you could look into something..."

"Yup. I knew you wanted something." Wisdom said, crossing his arms. " Ok, what is it?"

"Soooo, Des called our servants today."

Wisdom narrowed his eyes, "Define 'called'."

Life sighed, "He made breakfast and we loaded several trays down so we could all have breakfast together in the bedroom so Death wouldn't have to come downstairs. There were 3 trays and just the 2 of us so Des said 'We could really use a Grim or an Ave' and one of each appeared and addressed him. When I asked, they said it was the first time they had heard his call but had no way of knowing when the ability manifested. I'm just curious if there's a way to see how long he's been able and not known it."

"He called both of your servants?" Wisdom asked with wide eyes and Life nodded. "Oh wow...that's...do you know what this means?!"

"Noooo...that's why I'm asking you."

"You idiot! You can't call a servant like that unless you have the power they are tied to!!"

Life stared at Wisdom for a long moment then his eyes slowly grew very wide, "Are you saying...?"

Wisdom nodded quickly.

"He has both?! Are you sure?!"

"It's the only way he could call them! One god cannot call the servants of another god, Life. It can not happen. They are linked to their respective god via that gods individual power. So for Des to call both, it must mean he has both powers within him." Wisdom explained.

"Holy...wow. I knew it was possible but even the Lords thought he would only show one. I assumed it would most likely be Deaths."

"Why Deaths?"

"Have you met my son? 95% Death, 5% Life. He takes after Death far more than me. All I gave him was Martian skin, a bit of attitude and the ability to say really stupid shit." Life grumbled.

Wisdom laughed, "Have you met your son? He may almost be a clone of Death, but he has a great many of your best traits. Aahhhhhnd a few of your bad ones but for the most part, he has your heart and your strength. He looks at everything as a challenge to overcome and he never stops no matter how difficult the task. There is much more of you in that boy than just 5%, Life and he's very proud of that."

Life closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm his emotions. He didn't tell anyone and tried not show it, but he was very jealous of Deaths closer relationship with their son. He loved his son and secretly wished his own relationship with Des was that close. He'd tried to build a bond like that but it never quite developed. He knew Des loved him, but it just wasn't the same. Hearing Wisdom state reasons for Des to be more like him just stirred him up inside.

Wisdom studied his friend for a moment, "You know, you're an idiot sometimes."

Life opened his eyes and scowled at Wisdom, "Excuse me?"

"You are an idiot. It upsets you that Des and Death are closer, doesn't it?" Wisdom asked. Life just shrugged and looked away. "Don't you pay attention to Des at all? Can't you see how hard he works to be more like you and less like Death?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If he wanted to be more like Death, it would be as simple as a haircut but he works to be different than Death. He purposefully cuts stars in his hair and until his skin changed color, most of his shirts were similar in color to a certain god I know. He has read every book on plant life he can find and recently started on various animal life. He does that on his own time, it's not part of his lessons. He's also studied up on the different forms of martial arts that have developed on earth. Des works very hard to be more like you. Maybe you should worry less about the bond he has with Death and look more closely at the one Des has been working to create with you." Wisdom said.

Life scowled for a moment then stood, "I need to get back...thanks."

"Sure. See you later." Wisdom said as Life disappeared.

Life materialized back inside his and Deaths bedroom and found both Death and Des still sound asleep. He walked around to his side of the bed and lay next to his son with his head propped up on one hand. Life was glad the bed was so large and Des slept in the middle instead of to one side. Life studied his sons face, an almost identical recreation of Deaths, delicate and beautiful but with a pale and slightly more bluish version of his own skin color. Life reached up and smoothed some stray strands of hair away from Des face and just like when he was a child, Des wrinkled his nose, making Life chuckle. The sound was enough to make Des open his eyes and he took a moment to focus on his papa.

"Papa? Is something wrong?"

"Shhh, go back to sleep. Everything is fine."

Des blinked a few times then refocused on Life, "Are you ok, papa?"

"I'm just fine son. Perfect actually. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

Des scooted closer and hugged his papa, or more accurately, cuddled up to him with no intentions of moving away, "Will you stay with us? You need to rest too." Des said with a sleepy sigh.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Des nodded, "Yes, papa. Please stay with me." He replied as he fell back to sleep.

Life smiled and moved carefully to get comfortable with his son now using him for a pillow. He kissed Des forehead and it didn't take long for Life to fall asleep next to his family with a large smile on his face.

***

Des and Life managed to talk Death into taking 1 more day to rest. Actually, it was Des giving him his most pitiful, whining puppy eyed begging performance that Life had ever seen the boy give. It worked though, Death gave in and agreed to rest with them at home for 1 more day if they allowed him to spend time in the garden. They agreed and even went as far as setting up a picnic lunch under Deaths favorite shade tree. Life decided to use that time to discuss what he'd learned from Wisdom about Des new abilities.

"Soooo, I think I should tell you both what I found out yesterday." Life began.

"You mean when you went to see Wisdom?" Des asked.

"Yes. Turns out, your being able to summon our servants is quite significant." He replied.

Death narrowed his eyes, "Significant how?"

Life met his boyfriend's eyes, "Servants are tied to their gods through the gods specific power. If you do not have that power, you can not call those servants."

Deaths eyes went wide, "You mean...?!"

Life grinned, "Yep!" he said turning to his son, "You, my dear boy, have both the powers of Life and Death."

Des sat for a long moment, completely shocked. This was more than he'd ever dared hope for. He always wished to have his papa's power, but to have both? "Oh wow..." he said softly then met Life's eyes, "Papa...will you teach me how to make a flower?" he asked with an almost desperate amount of hope.

Life smiled, "Nothing would make me happier than to see you use my powers. I will teach you everything I know if you want."

"YES!" Des cried and launched himself at his papa, wrapping him in a crushing hug.

Death watched with a happy smile. He never wanted Des to be burdened with his power but it eased his mind to know he could choose to create instead of being forced into his own depressing work.

"Father, will you teach me your power as well?" Des asked hesitantly.

Deaths smile faltered, "Ahhh, maybe it would be best for you to focus on one power at a time. Once you have a firm grasp on your papa's power, we can discuss it. I believe his is much more complex than mine."

Life gave him a knowing look and spoke before Des could argue, "Your father is right. Learning both of our powers at once might overwhelm you. They are exactly opposite and it may cause you to have trouble grasping one or both of them. Besides, it will be difficult for you to learn most of his here in Ithis."

Des pouted, "I really want to learn both."

Death couldn't help the shocked huff of laughter that escaped him, "Why would you ever want to learn mine? It's terrible and depressing and..."

"It's just as important as papa's." Des cut in. "You are his other half, both by choice and by design, father. Papa can't create a complete eternal being and it would be a nightmare for the souls to remain locked to their bodies forever. The souls are eternal and you free them from that potential nightmare and give them a chance to live again. Your job is just as beautiful as papa's."

Life and Death both stared at their son with wide eyes.

"Is...is that how you really see my job?" Death asked with a shaking voice.

"Well...yeah. I mean, isn't that just how it works though?"

"No one has ever...ever, described my job as beautiful..." Death said as tears formed in his eyes.

"He's right though. I never looked at it that way but...he's right. It is beautiful. You give most of my creations a new chance to live. I...I can't believe I didn't see it before." Life said softly.

Death reached a hand out to his son and when Des took it, Death pulled him into his arms, "Thank you my beautiful boy."

***

The months passed and Des ranged between his usual happy, enthusiastic self and periods of time where he'd withdraw and want to be alone. The latter usually came after he received updates on his mother and her ever worsening condition. He took care with his parents though, always letting them know he needed time alone before he disappeared for a day or so. After a while, Madness began to accompany him as a silent companion just so Des would have someone near by.

During these times, they never spoke, not a single word. It was the only way Des could tolerate the presence of another person. Madness being who he was, knew Des needed someone he trusted near by to keep him grounded. So, Madness followed him and stayed close enough that Des knew he was there but far enough away to give him the solitude he needed. Once Des realized Madness wouldn't push, he started sitting next to him and one day, after hearing particularly bad news, Des sat next to his friend sobbing. Madness took a chance and tapped Des on the shoulder, when Des looked at him, he simply opened his arms. Des stared at him for a long moment then fell into his friends arms. It became normal for Madness to be the only one to see Des break down over his mothers condition and often times they would just sit in random, out of the way areas around Ithis while Des cried in his best friends arms.

When Des was his usual self, he and Madness kept up with their normal mischievous antics which often included driving Life, Death and Wisdom crazy.

Once, they had sent Wisdom on a wild, made up search for Life and while he was gone, took the books from nearly 13 book shelves and stacked them into a giant pyramid in the large open center of the library. Wisdom couldn't figure out how they'd managed the feat so fast, 13 shelves held more than a thousand books. Once he'd stopped screaming and cursing, he'd been somewhat impressed.

On another occasion they left Madness's bugs unattended in Deaths garden while they went swimming in the Ithis ocean. Des was sure he needed to visit his auntie Med after Death finished dragging him through the garden by his ear while lecturing him at a volume that made the bugs whine. After that he and Madness had to spend the next 3 days fixing the garden under Life's strict supervision.

Then the day came when Des came in for lunch and found Life and Death sitting in the living room. Death looked sick. He'd obviously been crying and was still greatly upset. Life simply looked terrified.

Des ran to his parents and was immediately pulled into a crushing hug by Death, "I'm sorry, Des! I'm so sorry!" he said as he began sobbing uncontrollably.

Des looked to his papa with wide eyes as he held his father, "What happened? What's wrong?"

Life took a deep breath as he tried to shove his own fears down in order to care for his family, "Uhh, Des...it's...it's about your mother..."

Death held onto his son with all his strength, "I'm sorry. Please Des, I'm so sorry." He said, almost begging.

"She's...she's gone?" Des asked softly. Life nodded hesitantly. Des took a deep breath to calm himself. He really wanted to disappear but knew he couldn't leave his father like this. Des tightened his hold on Death and kissed his forehead, "Shhhh, father. You did nothing wrong. I'm not angry at you. There is nothing to forgive. Calm down, father. I love you." He said softly. "It's ok. You did nothing wrong. Everything is ok."

Life slid close enough to hug both, "I'm sorry, Des. I wish there was something we could do."

Des shook his head, "I know papa." He said softly then pulled away from Death to look into his eyes, "Father, please. I'm not angry with you. I don't blame you. Calm down, ok? I will never hate you. I do need some time to process this, I need some time alone." He said gently. Death nodded and hugged Des again then kissed his forehead and both cheeks. Des chuckled softly, "You act like I'll never come back."

"I worry. It's a parents job to do so." Death said as he tried to clean his face.

Des smiled, "Then maybe we should rename you the god of Worry because you do enough for every parent on earth."

Death blushed, "I can't help it. You are my favorite child."

"You're only child. Luckily for you...you got the best on the first try." Des said.

Death laughed and hugged him again, "I can not argue with that, little one. Will you be ok?"

"Yes. Eventually. Can you do something for me, father?"

"Anything."

"Can you ask uncle Time when her funeral will be? I want to at least watch." Des said sadly.

"Of course, little one. I can leave a note on your bed for you." Death replied.

Des nodded and pulled away to stand. His little bit if resolve was breaking now that he knew his father was ok. "I...I need to go. I love you both." He said quickly before disappearing.

After Des left, Death took a deep breath trying to keep himself calm. Life reached out abruptly and took his face in his hands, "Life, what..?"

Life stared into Deaths eyes, "Do not leave me, please." He begged.

Death gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm not going anywhere. I need you."

Life kissed him gently, "Do you promise?"

"Yes, my love. I promise you. It...it helped that he stayed to reassure me. I feel bad that he had to do that, but I'm very grateful we have such an understanding son."

Life smiled and lay back on the couch, pulling Death with him. "We really did get the best." He said as he moved around to make them comfortable.

"Yes, we really did."


End file.
